1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device that comprises two relatively movable electronic components having terminals connected to each other via a connection line, and more particularly to an electronic device in which a hard disk drive (hereinafter referred to as “HDD”) with a buffer for absorbing impacts is connected to a circuit board via a flat cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses, such as personal computers, contain an HDD as a large capacity storage. In general, HDDs are connected to a circuit board via a relatively inexpensive, flat cable. The flat cable is formed of a plurality of cords arranged parallel to be flat. The flat cable is flexible, but resists bending in a plane parallel to the flat cable.
Accordingly, in the prior art, to enable the connector of an HDD to be connected to that of a circuit board when the HDD is superposed upon the circuit board, these connectors are designed so that their directions of connection differ by 180° from each other. When the connectors are connected, the flat cable is angled through 180° into a U-shape.
HDDs are provided with a buffer for absorbing impacts applied from the outside, and hence slightly vibrate when impact has been applied thereto. When the HDD superposed on the circuit board vibrates, it moves relative to the circuit board, thereby applying a load to the flat cable. If the load is applied in the width direction, the cable cannot be deformed. At this time, the load is directly transmitted from the cable to the connectors. As a result, the connectors may be damaged or the cable may be disengaged from them.